


Bechloe Week Day 2 - Jealousy

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, Day 2, F/F, Jealousy, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Someone gets jealous and there's a cat involved.Bechloe Week 2018 Day 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week Day 2 - Jealousy
> 
> Didn't even think I'd get this finished today because it's nearly midnight and I have to work tomorrow so this is the only chance I'll have to post it.
> 
> Either way, it's probably bad but I just like to set goals for this - sooooooo....

“Snickers what have you got in your mouth?!”

Beca chased her 8 month old kitten around the room trying to get the item from his mouth.  This was… not the first time this has occurred.  Snickers has made a habit of getting into just about everything that he shouldn’t.  The first time it happened it was scary because he started wheezing and Beca had no clue what to do. He ended up throwing up all over her carpet and she saw that he had tried to eat the cork from a bottle of wine that she had opened the night before with friends.

The second time it occurred she saw him running from the bathroom and trying to be sneaky but she knew that he had something he shouldn’t. After chasing him around (he is super small and way faster than her but they are both about as clumsy as each other) and tripping over her coffee table, she manages to catch him after he too slipped when trying to make a sharp turn.  Turns out he had a hair tie and was trying to chew it into oblivion.

Beca wonders why she got a kitten sometimes. Maybe she was lonely, maybe she went temporarily insane or maybe she couldn’t help but take him home after hearing all the tiny “mewing” from his little face and saving him from the things he may have seen living with Fat Amy. (Let’s face it, no animal deserves that). She’s gotten used to the typical kitten behaviour but the chewing and eating her possessions is one she could live without if she’s completely honest.

Right now as she chases Snickers around the house, she tries to dodge the furniture and the certain bruise that will develop if she hits anything, he suddenly stops running and starts coughing and choking. She figures the same thing will happen again and he will vomit it up but it sounds different this time. Beca opens his mouth to see if she can get whatever it is out and can see a string down his throat. She attempts to pull on it and he moves out of her grasp. Starting to panic she realises that she will have to get it out like now before he’s in real trouble so she grabs a blanket from her sofa and wraps him up, finally managing to pull out the object now that he can’t run away. Turns out he got into her tampon box – she’s going to have to have a serious talk to Mr Snickers and remind him that they are not toys.

The brunette figures it’s probably best to take him to get checked out because the tampon swelled a little due to the moisture in his mouth and he did have a pretty serious choking situation. She places him in her kitty carry cage and goes down to the car, putting it in the front passenger seat facing her so he knows that she’s there. Driving to the nearest Vet practice doesn’t take long and she brings Snickers in with her to the front desk.  The receptionist at the front asks her for her name and if she has an appointment.

“No I don’t have one, it’s just that my kitten was choking pretty badly earlier and I wanted to get him checked out because he couldn’t breathe,” Beca states while poking her fingers through the front of the cage to pet and comfort the kitty.  “My name is Beca Mitchell and this is Snickers, he had his shots here a couple of months ago.”

“Oh ok, well Dr. Beale should be free in a minute.  I’ll see if she can squeeze you in.  Just take a seat over there for the moment and I’ll be back.”

The tiny music producer sits down and faces the kitten towards her in the cage, poking her finger through the door and stroking his face, “Oh Mr Snicker-doodle what are we gonna do with you, hey?”

She hears a throat clearing and then, “Beca Mitchell?”

Looking up to discover the person behind the voice she suddenly wishes she wasn’t wearing sweatpants and a very old bed shirt (but dammit she was working from home and deserves to be comfortable!).  “Oh yeah, that’s me!”  Ohhhhh that was awkward, she sounded too cheery – like an odd level of cheery.

Dr Beale (Beca assumes) is a red-headed goddess wearing blue scrubs (which somehow don’t even come close to how clear and blue her eyes are) but somehow managing to pull them off – not literally, though… anyway just follow the lady.

They walk into the exam room and Beca places the carrier onto the table while Dr Beale shuts the door.  She lets Snickers out of the carrier and strokes him gently to calm him.

“So Ashley told me that Snickers here was choking earlier, is that right?” Dr Beale asks while stroking Snickers head.

“Uh yeah, he likes stealing my stuff and trying to eat it before I can catch him,” Beca answers.

“Oh yeah?  We got a sneaky puss here,” Dr Beale coos to the tiny kitten, “So what did he choke on?”

The brunette smiles at the scene before her, the Dr is really smitten with her cat, “Oh he got into my tampon box and tried to eat one so it swelled a little in his mouth.”

“Well they do love anything with a string!  I’ll just give him a check over and see if we need to be worried but I’m sure he’s perfectly fine, aren’t you gorgeous boy.”  Beca watches as the red-headed vet feels his stomach, checks down his mouth and asks a few more questions, like whether he threw up.  Snickers seems really taken with the Dr and she seems to like him if that baby voice she uses to talk to him indicates anything.

“How long have you had this cutie for?” Dr Beale asks as she finishes her checks on the kitten.

“Not long, like 3 months.  He’s really the first pet I’ve ever had but he’s good company,” Beca says as she strokes him under the chin.

“I bet he is, I love kittens and well… all animals really but I’m not supposed to have any in my new building,” the vet replies back with a little pout on her lips.  It’s pretty cute and Beca isn’t sure if the red-head knows she’s doing it.

The brunette leans in to whisper conspiratorially, “Well I’m not supposed to have him in my building either but you try saying no to that face Dr Beale!” 

“Chloe, you can call me Chloe,” the vet says with a smile and a twinkle in her eye, ”And I’m pretty sure I could never say no to this munchkin!” Dr Beale – Chloe – giggles as she picks Snickers up and rubs her face on his.  “Anyway he’s all good, you should just keep an eye on him for the next 24 hrs.  If you notice anything weird or if you need help at all – give this number a call.”  Chloe writes down a number and hands a card to Beca – her business card but with a cell phone number on it.  The shorter girl puts Snickers back in his carrier and they walk out to the reception area again.

Chloe puts her hand on the receptionists shoulder as she steps behind her and the desk, “It’s ok Ash I got this, why don’t you go home, we close up now anyway.” 

“Sure thing boss,” Ashley says as she gets up to leave and then walks out the door with a wave.

Beca puts the carrier on the desk and pulls out her wallet to pay.

“So Beca, let me just confirm that we have all your information right in our system in case you need to bring Snickers back.”  Chloe starts repeating what’s on the screen to Beca while she confirms it and then see what her address is, “OMG we totes live in the same building!”

“Huh?”  That appears to be the only words Beca can form at this point.  What the hell does she say back?   _‘Oh wow that’s totally awesome and you’re cute and you should totally be around all the time.’_   She might be occasionally stupid (read: all the freaking time) around beautiful women but not stupid enough to say something like that out loud.

“You think I’m cute?” 

_‘OH SHIT.  That was said out loud.  She really IS that stupid.  Now you have to live in the same building as this woman and it’s going to be awkward forever.  Moving sounds like a lot of work, so from now on you are never allowed to leave the apartment.  EVER.’_

“….Uhhh so how much do I owe you for this?” Changing the topic is always a great tactic to get out of answering questions. 

“Oh that’s fine, it was only a tiny check-up and took no time at all.  Besides I got to meet this adorable puddy tat and that was worth it,” Chloe coos to the carrier door and the kitten behind it.

Beca thinks it’s cute that Chloe seems to like Snickers so much – not that it would be hard.  She can’t help but feel a little twinge of jealousy that he has taken to her so quickly though.  It took her like a whole month before he would let her pick him up without clawing her arms (and she’s the one who feeds him!).

“Wait… are you sure?”  She double checks with the vet because she did take up a bit of her time.

“Yeah no sweat Becs, maybe I’ll see you and Mr Snickers around the building some time,” she winks at Beca which only serves to make speaking that much more difficult for the brunette.

Beca leaves before she can embarrass herself any further and gets drive-thru Taco Bell on the way home (just for her, not for the kitten because who KNOWS what she would have to clean up after that!).  When she arrives at her apartment building she struggles to carry the cat carrier and her dinner at the same time, then she hears a familiar voice behind her.

“Oh fancy meeting you here Ms Mitchell!”

She turns and sees Chloe with a wide smile on her face.  This is exactly what she needs, burrito in her mouth, one hand holding a bag of other greasy delights and her kitten in the other hand – probably looking like the most painfully awkward person in existence.

“hmmuff,” her speech muffled by delicious food.

“Here let me take the carrier,” Chloe takes Snickers out of her hands which frees it up for her to take the burrito out of her gob.

“Thanks I didn’t really think this through when I started eating in the car,” Beca manages after swallowing her last bite.  “Taco Bell should be illegal, it’s too good.”

“Yummmm, I’m totes jelly.  It’s like my favourite cheat meal ever!” the red-head almost drools thinking about it.

They walk into the elevator and Beca presses her level.  “Well I’ve got plenty if you want to come in and have dinner with me and the Snicker-doodle here,” she tries to sound casual even though her heart is beating quite wildly.  What is this!  She never puts herself out there like this – probably food poisoning, that’s what Beca is gonna go with.  It won’t matter if the food will make her sick, she knows that she will finish it all anyway – it’s an unhealthy relationship she has with the Bell.

“Really?  You’d be ok with me crashing?” Chloe sounds wary about intruding but excited all the same.

“Uh sure.  We don’t have any plans since the tampon eating contest anyway,” the brunette pointed out. They walk out of the elevator to Beca’s door and go inside. Beca dishes out food on 2 plates and brings them over while the vet lets Snickers out of the carrier and free to roam (cause havoc) the apartment.

The kitten seems to be more interested in climbing over his new found best friend than running around and enjoying freedom.  I mean, Beca can see why he likes Chloe (though they probably like her for very different reasons) but it just pulls at her in an uncomfortable way.  She’s really tried hard with this kitten and he just seems to have been made to be with the red-head!

The vet seems to be so in love with that ball of fur as well.  She looks just so ecstatic playing with the cat, rolling around on the ground, stringing his toys along the ground and what looks like playing hide and seek with him.  Beca felt comfortable around Chloe straight away strangely (because she normally actively avoids most contact unless it’s work related) so it doesn’t surprise her that her kitten has betrayed her and found a new favourite human.

“How on earth are you doing that?” Beca says without thinking.

“Doing what?” Chloe replies without paying a lot of attention – still busy playing with the small animal.

The brunette rolls her eyes both at herself for feeling jealous OF A CAT and at Chloe’s obliviousness to her own charm and disarming personality.  “I mean how did you get him to like you and trust you so quick?  It took like over a month for me to be able to be in the same room or pick him up without him attacking me!”  Beca huffs out her frustrations, she knows it’s not the red-heads fault, she just can’t help but feel deflated.

Chloe looks at Beca and smirks, “Aww Becs are you jealous?”

The smaller girl crosses her arms and narrows her eyes but can’t look at Chloe (she knows she’s being childish and realllllllly doesn’t want to be but it’s too late now), “Pssh… no.”

The vet’s smile grows wider and she leans towards the brunette and turns her chin so they are facing each other, “You are so  _fucking_  cute when you are jealous.”

Even if Beca  _could_  deny her slight jealousy, she doesn’t want to now.  Hearing Chloe swear was such a turn on because it was unexpected from the bubbly ginger.  Her voice is sultry and smooth, like she knows what one little swear word will do to Beca.  It causes her to swallow hard, jealousy forgotten for the moment while she tries to pick up what’s left of her sanity and capacity to form words and thoughts.

Almost sensing that she’s destroyed Beca for a few moments, Chloe decides to give her whiplash by switching back to the sweet and innocent woman who is trying to get to know her.  She leaves Snickers and starts eating her dinner.

“What do you do for work Becs?” Chloe manages through bites of her food and trying to dodge sneak attacks from Snickers, who is not only interested in playing with the vet, but also wants to eat her dinner.

“I’m a music producer.  Got promoted from Junior producer last year so I have a shit ton more freedom now and I get to work from home a lot, except when I have someone in for recording.” Beca says it all with a massive grin – her achievements in getting where she is now is one thing she has no regrets about – she has worked damn hard.

“No way!  Ugghh I  _looooove_  music – I make playlists for just about everything!” Chloe bounces enthusiastically while basically shouting her love for music (and possibly creating Beca new enemies in the building because of the noise).  “Have you done anything I know?”

Hearing the excitement in the red-heads voice makes Beca giddy, she loves talking to people about music when they are as passionate as she is.  “I might’ve done,” she smirks knowing full well that the reason she was promoted was because of some incredibly talented work she had done when one of the producers just failed to deliver on some big clients.  Her work landing her in the top 40 several times already.

They sit and enjoy dinner, getting to know one another further.  Beca eventually sits on the couch next to Chloe and plays some of her most known work over her incredible audio setup.  Towards the end of the night they both lean in for what is sure to be a first kiss only to have Snickers jump in – seemingly getting jealous of his new friend’s lack of attention to him for the last 2 hours.

“Oh so now you know what it’s like huh, little dude?!” Beca sarcastically states as she roughs him around with her hands, trying to play with him.

Chloe leans forward and laughs into her hands and covers her face.  She looks over to the kitten and Beca playing and knows that she would love to have many more nights like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca still has a cat, Chloe still exists and Snickers is a menace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked by a couple of people to do a 2nd chapter sooooooo I did it.

Beca’s not sure _why_ she adopted Snickers sometimes (ehh, she wonders if _everyday_ counts as sometimes). Days like these he really tests her love for him. She woke up bright and early this morning with a cat sleeping on her face, as much as she adores how fluffy he is, nearly waking up with a mouthful of his butt isn’t quite on the top of her to-do list. 

After gently lifting him off her face and placing him at the end of her bed, she walks out to the kitchen and makes some toast (easy enough).  But when she hears a crash in her bedroom, she has to put her toast to the side and runs to inspect the damage, she sees a blur of her furry feline race out of the room and go past her. Beca groans once she sees that he’s knocked her bedside lamp over and shattered it. Picking up all the pieces takes much longer than she wanted, so does vacuuming the carpet to make sure she doesn’t stand on it later… well also so Snickers doesn’t but she’s a little frustrated with him right now.

Finally finished and ready to enjoy her breakfast, she heads back into the kitchen only to see that her toast is now a pile of crumbs on the plate and some crust left. The brunette groans even louder, “Come on Snick!  I thought we had a deal!  You eat the stinky cat food and I eat the expensive human crap.”  She trudges over to the coffee pot instead to try and redeem her morning.  Her first sip of the heavenly substance elevates her mood slightly while she thinks about her schedule for the day (which apart from a meeting at work this morning, also now includes going to buy a new lamp).

Beca puts her coffee down to grab a banana for breakfast to eat instead since there’s clearly a thief in her midst.  When she turns back to her coffee, Snickers is lapping away at her cup.  She runs over to shoo him away, “I don’t even get my coffee today, what did I do to you?!”  Tipping the rest in the sink, she figures it’s probably better to leave now rather than test her luck with what else he might do to her morning.  She puts on her favourite leather jacket, grabs her bag and heads out the door to her meeting.

Walking down the hallway at 7am is not Beca’s ideal start to the morning (especially when she’s missed out on her coffee).  When the elevator doors open, she’s greeted by none other than her veterinarian neighbour (and current cause of potential heart failure).  Well… she would’ve been greeted if she had been paying attention, but she had her phone in her face, trying to avoid human contact as much as possible (that and candy crush really _was_ that addictive). 

“Well hello neighbour!” Chloe greets cheerily, her smile so wide it’s a miracle her cheeks don’t hurt.

Beca is startled at first but attempts to keep her cool and _not_ humiliate herself in front of the gorgeous red-head.  “Oh hey.”  (That was real smooth Romeo).  It’s only been a day since she last saw her but her memory really doesn’t do the vet justice, she’s far more beautiful than Beca could ever re-play in her head.

“I got the distinct impression you weren’t an early bird from our chat the other night, so what has you up this early?” Chloe asks. 

“You mean apart from the kitten trying to smother me right?” Beca jests which causes Chloe to giggle, “I have an early meeting this morning _but_ it’s my only work for the day so I’m gonna face the music so to speak,” the brunette finishes with an awkward finger gun.  (Meh, it’s definitely not the worst thing she could’ve done).

“Oh wow, that was bad!  You really are a nerd but I loved it, it was… punderful,” Chloe assures by resting her hand on Beca’s arm.  The brunette is slowing learning that the red-head is not only bubbly but she likes to touch – not necessarily in a sexual way (they definitely haven’t gone there) but almost as if she needs to, likes its part of how she connects with you.  Safe to say Beca _isn’t_ going to tell a beautiful women to _stop_ touching her, it’s actually kind of nice.

Either way she laughs at Chloe’s terrible return pun and nudges her with an elbow gently, “Now _that_ was terrible.”  Chloe smiles back in response, seemingly enjoying seeing Beca laugh.

They walk out of the elevator as they get to the parking lot and head towards their cars.  Beca hasn’t really stopped thinking about their last interaction (not the jealousy over Snickers love for the red-head but the almost-kiss part) but she’s not sure how to bring it up.

“So when can I come and visit Snickers again?” … ok turns out she doesn’t need to.

Beca smirks at the vet, “Oh I see, just using me to get to my cat, I should’ve known that’s all the gorgeous neighbour would want.”  They are walking side by side and stop when they get to Chloe’s car.

The red-head turns and faces Beca, leans close to her and whispers, “I just don’t want him feeling left out.  He’s not much of a talker, but you are both cute so it’s win-win for me.”  All the brunette has to do right now is **not** have a heart attack, that’s all – very simple task and boy is she trying her hardest.

“Uhh… well, I never got your number the other day, so how about you put that in my phone and I’ll text you after my meeting?”  Most people would call that brave, but the brunette calls it “trying not to shit yourself in front of the hot neighbour”.

Chloe takes her phone and texts herself from it, handing the phone back to Beca and giving her a wink, “I’ll be looking forward to that.  See you later Becs!”  The brunette just stands there with her phone in her hand and watches Chloe drive off until she can’t see her anymore.  Looking at her phone Chloe’s entered her name as **Snickers BFF** to which Beca just rolls her eyes with a smile because _of course_ she did.

* * *

 

 

Her work meeting is less of a meeting and more of a catch up between her and her boss.  She reminds Beca that she has a huge list of potential artists that she’ll need to meet and choose for the future to keep her occupied but basically nothing new to report.  It’s been really exciting for Beca since she was promoted, working her own hours, choosing more and more of her own artists to produce for and more freedom in general.  It does make all the coffee and burrito orders she took way back as an intern worth it though, knowing where she is now.

Beca heads to her car and decides to text the vet that determined to steal her kitten right out from under her nose.  (Although after this morning, maybe she will just hand him over).

 

**[Beca – 10.21am]**

**So I hear that Snickers is having a**

**little get together later and as his**

**self-appointed bff you probably**

**shouldn’t miss it**

**[Chloe – 10.24am]**

**I wouldn’t want to disappoint him!**

**What time was he thinking?  I finish  
at 2 today :) :)**

**[Beca – 10.27am]**

**Maybe 5?  He’s already looking**

**forward to it, won’t stop chattering**

**[Chloe – 10.28am]**

**Well I’ll make sure to give him a big hug**

**See you guys then ;)**

 

Ok. No big deal.  You have the hot vet coming over in a couple of hours, you can so do this.  Beca decides it’s probably a good idea to go buy that bedside lamp now before she forgets because she definitely will otherwise. 

* * *

 

AN HOUR AND A HALF.  How does picking a stupid bedside lamp take an hour and a half!  She’s got no idea why it took her that long – maybe it was the mountain of lamps available, maybe it was the jerk of a salesman who would find every excuse in the book to avoid looking at her when the one she wanted was high up and she couldn’t reach it.  Eventually she just took his ladder and got it herself – she wasn’t going to let that fucker win, what even was his problem!

She gets back into her car and it’s 12.30, Beca knows that she hasn’t actually got any edible “adult” food in the house and that’s probably something she needs to entertain.  The brunette only knows that Chloe likes Mexican food, so when she gets to the shop she’s fucking clueless and just buys things that seem like adult snacks (which just means that she’s never heard of them and they look kinda gross).

It’s nearly 2 when she gets home and when she walks in the door she nearly cries when she sees what devastation has been left for her.  Snickers has been chewing on her headphones, scratch that, he MURDERED her headphones.  She’s going to have to learn how to train him before he destroys her whole house and she loses her mind.

Maybe this kind of – maybe – date(?) with Chloe tonight will turn into “training kittens for dummies”.  (She hopes not, she kind of wants to spend time getting to know the red-head).

Beca hurries to clean up the scene of her kitten’s crime before her guest arrives, her ball of mischief doesn’t look the slightest bit guilty, in fact – he’s running around Beca and trying to play with the pieces of cable she is picking up.  She hurries and tries to prepare the food – googling what she is meant to do with things like hummus (she doesn’t even know what it is let alone what to do with it!).  Beca finishes in the kitchen but leaves it looking like the aftermath of a hurricane (whatever Chloe won’t be going in there).

After a shower she feels calmer, she still has a little bit of time but now she needs to decide what to wear.  The brunette wanted to impress the red-head this time, seen as how last time she was wearing sweats – not _exactly_ the sexiest look in her repertoire.  Deciding on a still true to her look but a smarter version, she throws on a pair of midnight black jeans and a button up ¾ length shirt.  Once dressed, she headed to the bathroom to put the final touches on her hair and makeup – trying to give a new best first impression to the red-head.

Not long after, she hears a knock at the door and rushes towards it, nearly tripping on her coffee table.  Before opening the door she breathes slowly, wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans and mutters to herself, “You got this Mitchell, be cool.”

Opening the front door brings her face to face with a beaming Chloe and Beca can’t help the smile that pushes its way onto her lips.  In true Chloe fashion she manages to brighten the room as she enters.  Beca leans forward and receives the hug (and a surprise kiss to the cheek which leaves her blushing) that the vet immediately desires. 

“Hey you!” The red-head sounds chipper and it makes Beca feel warm.

“Hey there guest of honour!” (Beca mentally cringes because she feels silly for saying it).

Chloe enters the living room and Beca finally has a chance to take in her presence.  She’s wearing a checkered blue dress and has her hair in slight curls cascading down her shoulders – it’s exactly the type of outfit that Beca would expect someone with Chloe’s personality to wear but it _still_ manages to floor her.  She wonders if she will make it through the night – she certainly hopes she does.

“Oh here, I bought this bottle of wine… and this other bottle of wine because I wasn’t sure what kind of food we’d be having,” the red-head hands Beca the white and red wine as she says it.

“Wow, you have done this before because that is the one thing I forgot apparently,” Beca laughs.  She heads into the kitchen and pours them a glass each and brings it out to Chloe.  Awkwardly she clings her glass with Chloe’s and then takes a large gulp.

“I’ll go get the food, feel free to make yourself at home,” she calls out as she walks back to the kitchen.  She makes a few trips back and forth laying out the food, which Snickers must have smelled as he comes running out of his hiding place.  Upon entering the room though, instead of going straight for the food he sees his new best friend and runs over to her, pouncing on her lap straight away.

“Mr Snickers!  Oh I missed you!” Beca hears Chloe enthusiastically shout.

The brunette walks back into the room with 2 plates for them to pile food on and some cutlery.  She smiles at the scene before her – Chloe sitting on the couch with Snickers vigorously rubbing his head against her hands as she tries to pat him.

“You are definitely his favourite person.  We certainly had a rough day today, didn’t we Snick?” Beca says as she puts the plates down.

Chloe picks up Snickers and smooshes her face with his, “What did you get up to today schnookums?”

Beca picks at some cheese and crackers before answering, “Well he ate my breakfast, broke my bedside lamp and chewed my headphones into pieces.  He’s been a little ratbag today.”

The red-head tuts at the kitten and he seems to even look a little guilty when she says, “Oh noooo.  That’s not very nice kitty behaviour, Mr Snickers should be better than that.”

“Yeah I might have to learn how to train him a little.  I can’t afford to lose headphones every day because I do need to work sometimes despite what he thinks,” Beca states with a frown.

Chloe tries to put Snickers down but he jumps back up and sits next to her while she grabs some food.  “Oh I’m sure he didn’t mean it.  He is just a precious little bubby after all.”

“Well you only see the good side, he seems to change into a whole new kitten when you come around,” Beca mumbles.  It was true – Snickers did seem to be much better behaved when Chloe was here, like he was trying to impress her or something (she couldn’t fault him for that) – maybe him and Beca have that in common.

Chloe told Beca about her day and the woman who brought her pet snake in claiming it swallowed her vibrator (it didn’t and the woman found it in her purse during the examination) which made the brunette laugh uncontrollably.  Beca tells Chloe about her meeting at work and how she has to start choosing some artists to queue up, to which the red-head squeals with delight and rambles on about how amazing she is and that she will happily go over the list if she has troubles picking.  They manage to finish the first bottle of wine and open the second, Chloe helping Beca tidy up the food after they were finished (but not before Snickers managed to get his paws on some of the salami).  She feels less and less nervous and it has everything to do with the red-head before her. 

Beca stands with her back against the kitchen bench staring at Chloe pour them two more glasses of wine, contemplating kissing the red-head while she has the nerve but as she goes to make a move, Snickers comes into the room meowing loudly.

“You can’t leave her alone for two seconds can you Snicker-doodle,” Beca sarcastically grumbles as she picks him up and scratches him under the chin.  She can’t really be mad at him because he _is_ the whole reason she even met Chloe in the first place.

Chloe suggests that they watch a movie and Beca agrees – not that she will really be paying attention but it’s a way to ease the pressure of talking.  The vet chooses a movie on her Netflix and sits closely next to the brunette who has the kitten on her lap.  It takes no time at all for Snickers to jump ship and move to Chloe’s lap instead, which makes Beca mumble about him being a traitor.

Chloe just laughs and pets the kitten gently while he purrs.  About 10 minutes into the movie Beca pulls a move so cliché she just hopes Chloe doesn’t judge her for it.  She stretches her arm up behind the red-head on the couch behind her and it’s not long before she feels Chloe nuzzle closer to her and rest her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

Beca has no idea what is happening in the movie because she can barely breathe.  She glances so often at the red-head that she imagines she must look a little crazy.  When Chloe moves her right hand onto Beca’s thigh, she almost squeaks, but it does make her feel that this is definitely “date” territory. 

The movie ends and she turns and looks at Chloe once more, only to find that she is already looking at Beca.  Staring into the clear blue eyes, she licks her lips and see Chloe do the same.  It’s all the sign she needs before she leans in, stopping briefly just before their lips touch to give the red-head an out if she wants.  When nothing comes, she pushes forward and presses her lips to Chloe’s in a tender kiss.  It only lasts a few seconds before they pull away and smile at each other.

“Well at least he didn’t jump on us this time,” Beca points down at the kitten sleeping in the vet’s lap.

“Thank god for that because I’ve wanted to kiss you all night,” Chloe whispers and stares back at Beca’s lips.

“Oh really?  I thought you came over for your bff?” Beca smirks.

“Definitely, this is just a bonus,” Chloe says smugly before leaning forward and kissing Beca again.  This time she move her hands into the brunette’s locks and sighs into the kiss.  Seizing the opportunity, Beca slides her tongue into Chloe’s mouth as the kiss deepens.  Suddenly she feels a tapping on her chin and then a pinch, Beca breaks away and tries to catch her breath and looks down to see Snicker’s paw up in the air and him sitting upright again.  Clearly he’s gotten jealous or they have jostled him a little so he’s taken matters into his paws.

“Come on little dude, give me a break!”  Beca sighs, knowing that this is probably how it’s going to be from now on.  Snickers interrupting all the moments that they have and Chloe giggling at the relationship between them.  Oh well, she wouldn’t change it at all.


End file.
